The Best Men
by ems2091
Summary: He sent her away. After three years, she comes back for his brother's wedding. Is love still there, or is it really over? AU NH.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Everyone! It's me again. This will be my third story on this board. I have previously written Turn the Tables and Cold As You. I only write Naley fics, not really sure why, but they are the ones that come easiest to me. Anyway, Here's what you need to know:**_

-Lucas and Nathan are brothers  
-Nathan is in a relationship with a girl named Clare  
-Nathan and Lucas have a law practice in Tree Hill  
-Haley lives in Charlotte as a music teacher and hasn't been home in three years  
- Lucas is marrying Rachel (I thought I should try something new)

The rest you'll find out soon enough ...  


_Prologue_

It had been three years. Three years since Nathan had seen the one that got away. Okay, he was the one that sent her away, but that is beside the point. Now she was coming back for his brother's wedding. She was coming back and he was with someone else. He only wanted her, but he sent her away.

_Flashback_

"_**You sure you want to do this?" **__Lucas asked his brother_

_Nathan nodded, __**"She deserves more than me Luke,"**_

"_**She doesn't want more, she wants you, she loves you!" **__Lucas argued_

"_**Conversation's over Luke," **__Nathan said firmly_

_Lucas just shook his head and walked out of the room._

"_**Hooooney I'm hoooome!" **__A cheerful voice called, __**"Well, technically it's your home, but whatever, I didn't make it up,"**_

"_**Hey Hales," **__Lucas greeted his best friend, __**"Nathan's up in his room, I'll be in mine if you need me,"**_

"_**Oakle Doak,"**__ Haley responded ad walked up the stairs to see her boyfriend_

"_**Hey baby,"**__ She said upon entering_

"_**Hi,"**__ he said back stiffly_

"_**What's up? You sounded weird on the phone," **__Haley said sitting next to him on the bed_

"_**I think we need to talk," **__Nathan said_

"_**The floor is yours," **__Haley said_

"_**I don't really know how to say this but.."**__ Nathan started_

_Haley cut him off, __**"You want to break up,"**_

"_**Yeah, how did you know?"**__ Nathan asked_

"_**I could see this coming." **__Haley said emotionlessly, putting on a strong front, __**"You've been distant the past couple of days and then you call and say cryptically that 'We need to talk'. It doesn't take a rocket scientist,"**_

"_**I just can't get Clare out of my head and that's not fair to you,"**__ Nathan lied, referring to his old girlfriend_

_Haley sucked in a breath. Hearing him talk about another girl hurt. She got up, __**"Okay, I'll see you around,"**_

"_**Wait, don't you want me to explain a little more?" **__Nathan asked. Silently pleading with her just to stay a little longer_

_Haley shook her head, trying to force the tears back into her eyes, __**"Nope it's fine, you don't need an explanation. I guess you just don't love me as much as I love you. You can't help how you feel. It's okay. Bye Nate,**__"_

_Nathan wanted to scream and beg for her to wait. The truth was he loved her more than anything in this world. However, they were graduating from college soon and she was destined for great things, things that didn't include him._

_**Flashback End**_

Nathan remembered hearing her sob to Lucas that night. Asking Lucas why she wasn't good enough, why Nathan didn't love her. It took all Nathan had in him not to rush into that room and tell her how much he loved her. It pained Nathan more than he could possibly say, hearing her talk that way, but he knew deep down it was for the best. In a few days, Haley James was coming back. Haley and Nathan were to be the best "men" in Lucas and Rachel's wedding. Haley was returning to her hometown and he was with Clare.

"This is not going to be easy," Nathan said to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Three days later it was the "Wedding Rehearsal Eve", as Rachel dubbed it, and Haley was currently riding on the highway towards Lucas' house. She had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to see the love of her life for the first time in three years. Yes, she did leave without a fight, but, _**seriously**_, what was she supposed to do after he basically told her that he loved someone else more than her?

"I don't know if I can do this," Haley said out loud to herself.

As if on cue, her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Haley said into the receiver as she balanced it between her shoulder and ear

"You can do this, now stop doubting yourself you whore," Rachel said on the other end

Haley smiled, "Bitch. How did you know I was about to pull a U-turn on the interstate?"

"I have my ways," Rachel said mysteriously

"Oh wise one, will you please send me some of your psychic ability so I know if I should really turn around?" Haley said sarcastically

"Don't tease me James. You'll be fine. I promise that I will try to keep you and Assy Scott from spending any alone time together," Rachel told her

"Why thank you, bestest girlfriend," Haley said into the phone

"_Girlfriend?_ Haley I thought you would have clued in by now that I don't swing that way. But I love you and will support you with any decision you make," Rachel said, trying to keep the laughter in

"Shut up. I'll be at your house in ten minutes," Haley said laughing

"Bye you crazy whore," Rachel said

"Check you later raging bitch," Haley said snapping her phone shut

Ten minutes later, Haley pulled into the driveway and honked her horn twice. Rachel, Brooke, and Peyton came tearing out of the house tackling Haley to the ground in a half hug/ half dogpile.

"Guys, I can't breathe!" Haley shouted over the squealing

The three got up and pulled Haley to her feet.

"We can't help it Tutorgirl, we haven't seen you since Christmas," Brooke said

"Yeah Hales, you don't come around here near enough," Peyton said

Rachel cut in, "But we love traveling up to see you and I couldn't be happier that you are going to be in my wedding. Although I think it's kind of cheap that you are one of the groomsmen and not a bridesmaid,"

Haley laughed, "Groomspeople, Rach, we've got to be PC and I'm sorry, Lucas called dibs before you.

"Yeah, yeah, I bet you just arranged it with Lucas so you could stare at me through the ceremony," Rachel joked

"Oh my God, How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a lesbian!" Haley yelled

"Well, I guess I've missed a lot," said a voice from behind her

Haley whirled around and was met with the face of her best friend, "Luke!"

Lucas enveloped her in a tight hug, "Hales, How have you been?"

"Missing you guys, but good" Haley said

"Well you know, Tree Hill Elementary has an opening for a music teacher...not that I was looking or anything," Lucas said, trying to be casual

"Oh please!," Rachel said, "Don't think I don't see you pouring over the classifieds every morning. Now let's get Hales inside before it gets around that we're bad hosts,"

Lucas went around to grab Haley's bag and the group headed inside.

Rachel linked arms with Haley and whispered, "Okay don't be mad but Nathan and the two bit whore are here. She's driving me nutso Haley! Seriously I might not make it to my wedding if she doesn't stop complaining about every damn thing,"

Haley laughed uncomfortably, "I'm sure it can't be that bad,"

Rachel gave Haley a look, "You'll find out soon enough. You ready for this?"

Haley shook her head, "Nope, but what other choice do I have?"

Rachel thought, "None. Let's go,"

'_Here goes nothing,'_ Haley thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Haley walked into the house very slowly. Instantly, she was reminded of all the times she and Nathan shared in this house, and of course the one moment she wished she could do over again. Haley tried not to notice that Nathan was standing in a corner by himself, apparently hiding from her._ What was she going to say to him? _It had been three years, but Haley still hadn't thought of what to say to him after all this time. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a bouncing blonde right in her face.

"Omygosh, you must be Haley!" She shrieked, "Wow, am I happy to meet you. I know this must be a little awkward seeing as you and Nathan used to go out, but it's totally fine with me because he is _**soooo**_ in love with me So I don't feel threatened by you what so ever. Oh, was that bitchy? I didn't mean to be bitchy. I'm just a little cranky lately because of this whole wedding thing. I mean, what is up with me not being in the wedding? I'm Nathan's girlfriend and since it's his brother's wedding I should at least get to stand next to him on the altar or something. Not to mention all this wedding talk is drawing my attention to the fact that I am 24, have been going out with Nathan for three years, and **STILL** don't have a rock on my finger!"

Haley was overwhelmed by all that came out of this girl's mouth. She chuckled slightly, "I'm sorry I didn't catch that,"

A look of concern dawned on the girl's face, "Oh are you," her voice dropped lower, "a little slow?"

That was Haley's breaking point, "Clare? Is it? I'm not normally like this but I drove six hours to get here, so I feel like being a little _bitchy_, as you so eloquently put it. I was actually referring to the fact that your stupid mouth was blabbering so damn fast that I didn't understand a word you said!"

The room stared at Haley in shocked silence, except for Rachel who was doing a little happy dance over in the corner.

Haley took a deep breath, "And now that I am** royally** pissed off, I will be going up to my room to sleep. Hi Nathan, sorry for yelling at your girlfriend."

With that Haley stomped up the stairs, leaving the whole room to brew over what just happened.

"Was it something I said?" Clare asked everyone

Rachel took a deep breath. It was taking everything Rachel had not to beat the shit out of the girl in front of her, "Why don't we figure out what to do for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds like a great idea babe," Lucas said, "You and the girls go into the kitchen. I want to talk to Nathan for a sec,"

Rachel lead the way and the three other girls made their way through the house to the kitchen.

"Hmm, what could you have to talk to me about?" Nathan said sarcastically

"Nate, I know this is weird, but I would like you to at least try and keep tabs on Clare so Haley doesn't self-destruct. Maybe you guys could learn to be friends on this trip," Lucas replied

Nathan sighed after a moment, "You're lucky you're getting married,"

Lucas smiled, "Thanks Nathan. I think this is going to be a good thing,"

**232323232323**

An hour and a half later, Haley walked back downstairs to talk to everybody. Haley decided to apologize to Clare. She had let her emotions get the best of her, and even though Clare deserved a pole shoved in her eye, Haley didn't deal with things this way. Before she could make it over to Clare, Haley was grabbed by Rachel and brought into another room.

"Haley I swear I have never been so proud of anyone in my entire life. You told her off! I have been wanting to do that for the past three weeks!" Rachel said

Haley laughed, "I'm glad to bring you such joy, but I'm going to apologize to her."

"Why?" Rachel whined

Haley laughed again, "Because as much as she deserved it, I'm a better person than that,"

"Fine," Rachel huffed

"Would it make you feel better if we bitched out a store clerk when we go shopping tomorrow?" Haley asked sarcastically

Rachel sighed, "I guess,"

Haley laughed, "C'mon, I'm sure they're dying in there with Dimbo"

Rachel giggled, "That's good,"

Brooke and Peyton jumped up when Haley and Rachel entered the room.

"Guys! We're so glad you're here," Brooke said desperately

"Brooke, we were just in the other room," Haley replied a little confused. _Could Clare really be that bad?_

"Right," Peyton said searching for an answer to cover Brooke's attitude, "But you know, you live in Charlotte, so we miss you,"

Rachel and Haley shared a knowing look, "Okay,"

"Hey, Clare?," Haley asked

"Yes?" Clare replied snippily

Rachel rolled her eyes.

Haley took a deep breath to control her temper "I just wanted to apologize about earlier. I was just really tired and I had no right to yell at you,"

Clare shrugged, "Whatever, It's okay"

Haley took another breath, Rachel was going to kill her for her next line, "Would you like to come shopping with us before the rehearsal tomorrow?"

Haley tried to ignore the three death glares coming her way.

Clare smiled, "I'd like that. Thanks Haley,"

Haley waved her hand, "Not a problem. Would you mind if I stole your boyfriend for a sec? I need to talk to him about something,"

"Sure, but know that I'll be watching," Clare said threateningly

Haley laughed nervously, "Alright! Nate, can we talk?"

Nathan nodded and followed her outside.

**23232323232323**

Haley took a deep breath once they got outside, "Hi,"

"Hey," Nathan replied

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. Three years ago you broke my heart and made me feel like shit. But, that was a long time ago and this is Lucas and Rachel's moment, so I wanted to know if we could just be friends for the time being and when this is all over we'll go back to normal. So Friends?" Haley said sticking her hand out

Nathan shook her hand slowly, "Friends"

Haley gave him a small smile, "Alright then, we better get back inside before Clare sends out a search party,"

Nathan watched her walk away and it hit him. Breaking up with her was the worst mistake of his life. He dumbass bitch of a current girlfriend basically called her stupid and threw their relationship in Haley's face and Haley handled it perfectly. Nathan still loved her and was determined to get her back and keep her for good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

The group spent the rest of the night laughing and joking about old times and how they couldn't believe that Lucas and Rachel were getting married. This was, of course, excluding Clare, who sat in a corner all night pouting because her boyfriend, who was _"soo in love with her"_, neglected her the entire night in favor of another blonde. The next morning Haley was awoken by a loud crash followed by a scream from downstairs.

"**ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME NATHAN?"** came the yell

Haley bolted out of bed and down the stairs. Not to eavesdrop or anything, but she had to know if she had to dial 911 or Poison Control.

"Look Clare I'm really sorry. I've been thinking about this a lot and I just don't think we are right for each other," Nathan said calmly

"I don't care if we are _**right**_ for each other," Clare screamed back, "This is the wedding of the **year** and I spent over a thousand dollars on my outfit. You are dumping me the **DAY BEFORE!** What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry Clare, but I think it's time for you to go." Nathan bit back, trying not to lose his mind

"Whatever. We're done," Clare said angrily, walking out the back door and slamming it.

Haley walked all the way down the stairs and found Nathan sitting at the island looking very frustrated.

"Hey" she said tentatively

"He..." Nathan was cut off by loud singing coming from none other than Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel.

"**DING SONG THE WITCH IS DEAD! WHICH OLD WITCH? THE WICKED WITCH! DING DONG THE WICKED WITCH IS DEAD!"**

"Very funny," Nathan said sarcastically

"I'm so happy, I don't know what to do with myself," Rachel replied

"Yea think Rach, we don't have to go shopping with her today **AND** she's not coming to your wedding," Brooke said

"O my God, it's like Christmas all over again," Rachel squealed

Haley laughed, "Ignore them Nate. I offer my condolences for your loss,"

Nathan cracked a smile, "It's alright Hales, it was about time we ended things,"

Haley blew out a sigh of relief, "Oh thank God, because she was a bitch. Did you hear her call me stupid yesterday? And then I apologized to** HER**! What was I thinking?"

"Obviously you just had a momentary lapse in judgement," Brooke said

Rachel and Peyton nodded in agreement.

Haley laughed, "Well how bout in celebration I make my chocolate chip pancakes?"

Rachel sighed dreamily, "I would so marry those pancakes over Lucas if I could,"

"Hey!" came from Lucas, who just walked in

Rachel shrugged unabashedly, "It's not my fault they are so delicious,"

Peyton smiled, "She's got a point Luke. I only started hanging out with Haley because of those pancakes,"

Now it was Haley's turn, "Hey!"

Peyton smiled, "Sorry Hales, at least I love you as a person now and not just for your delicious breakfast food,"

"Oh gee, thanks," Haley said sarcastically

"Don't worry Tutorgirl, I still love you. Besides, I like your cinnamon waffles better than the pancakes," Brooke said slinging an arm around Haley's shoulder

"Oooh, Good call Brooke." Nathan agreed

"Alright that's it! No more food you can have Poptarts for all I care now." Haley said walking out of the room

Brooke, Peyton, Rachel, and Lucas all smacked Nathan.

"Hey! Don't make me call the hotline again," Nathan said

"It's your fault," Rachel huffed

"How is this my fault?" Nathan asked incredulously

"Because you were the one that broke up with Clare, causing Haley to offer to make pancakes," came from Brooke

"And you were the last one to say something before her outburst," said Peyton

"Hence the reason it is your fault," finished Lucas

Nathan just sighed in response.

"I think you should be the one to go talk to her," Rachel said

Nathan gave her a look, "You and I both now that she just gets even more annoyed if we go and talk to her right away,"

"He's got a point Rach," Lucas said

"Just go do it Nathan, you know you want her back, just go talk to her," Rachel replied

Not wanting to address Rachel's comment, Nathan trudged up the stairs.

"Rachel," Brooke hissed, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Rachel nodded, "This is going to give Haley the chance to say the things she wanted to three years ago. Then maybe they can move past it and get back together."

"Anyone up for some eavesdropping?" Peyton suggested

"Hell yes," The other three said quickly

**23232323232323**

Nathan walked into Haley's room to find her cleaning the bathroom.

'_Uh oh,'_ Nathan thought. Haley only cleaned when she was really pissed off.

"Hey Hales," Nathan said cautiously, entering the bathroom, "You still clean when you're annoyed, huh?"

"Obviously yes," Haley bit back

Nathan cringed, "Well I just wanted to make sure you were okay. We were all just joking around down there. You're a great person Hales and..."

Haley cut him off, "How would you know?"

"Um, what?" Nathan asked confused

"How would you know that I am a good person? We haven't talked in three years. For all you know, I could be the next Hannibal Lector," Haley said

Nathan chuckled, "I'm pretty sure you aren't Hannibal Lector,"

"You hope," Haley said

"Listen Hales, I wanted to apologize for the way things happened three years ago," Nathan said after a pause. This was his chance to tell her how he felt.

"Oh you mean how you ripped my heart in half and left me wondering why I wasn't good enough for you? Don't worry about it, you can't change your heart, you were in love with Clare," Haley replied blinking back the angry tears that threatened to spill out

"You were always good enough," Nathan said quietly

"Then why did you do this to me? I loved you Nathan, God!, I was so in love with you and you just tore me apart. Why?" Haley yelled tears streaming down her face

Nathan stayed silence

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU LOVE ME BACK?"** Haley screamed

"**BECAUSE YOU DESERVE MORE THAN ME"** Nathan roared

Haley stumbled back stunned, "What?"

"You deserve more than me Haley, more than what I can give you," Nathan said quietly

"I don't - didn't want more than you. I just wanted you. You made me so happy Nathan. I just wanted to be with you," Haley said breaking down in full sobs

Nathan couldn't stand to see her this broken, "I'm sorry,"

After his quiet apology, Nathan left the room. Haley cried harder. She cried for the pain that came back to her full swing and she cried for the ache in her heart. She wanted Nathan back, but it was obvious he didn't want her anymore than he did three years ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**To answer ravens23fan's question: I did post all of my stories previously on OTH Central Fanfiction. Just to clear that up. I have revised a few words here and there, but it's mostly the same. However, the story ideas and words are mine. I don't own One Tree Hill or anything, but if I did you'd be sure as hell that Nanny Carrie would be pushed off a bridge.**

**:P Emily**

**23232323232**

**Chapter 4**

After her little outburst with Nathan, Haley avoided him like the plague. She never spoke or looked at him directly, and stuck mostly with Brooke and Peyton. It was finally the day of Lucas and Rachel's wedding, and Haley had the lovely task of waking up a hung over Rachel.

"_Raaaaachel,"_ Haley whispered loudly

"Christ woman, there is no need to **shout**!," came from under the mound of pillows and blankets

"C'mon Rach, you're getting married today! And believe me, there are a few surprises that you don't want to miss," Haley said

As soon as the word surprises came from Haley, Rachel popped her head out from the pillows, "Surprises? Like what,"

Haley smiled, "You know I can't tell you that or Lucas will ship me to Timbuktu with his foot,"

Rachel giggled, "Let's get me married,"

"_Is it safe?"_ Brooke whispered from outside the door

"Yes Brooke," Haley called, "You and Peyt have the all clear!"

Brooke and Peyton entered the room with helmets on.

Rachel gave them a look, "Was that really necessary?"

"Have **you** ever had to deal with yourself hung over?" Peyton asked

"You have a tendency to use projectiles," Brooke added

"Okay, so I may have thrown a shoe or two, but that was just one time," Rachel protested

"Oh sure, the shoe was one time, but then there was the phone, the dictionary, the clock radio, the magic eight ball... shall I go on?" Peyton replied

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Haley said breaking up the three, "Rach, go get in the shower, Lucas doesn't want a smelly bride. You two get started on your hair. I have to go to the church now and get some stuff set up, but I'll see you in like an hour okay?"

Rachel, Peyton, and Brooke nodded.

"Alright," Haley smiled, "Let's get this show on the road!"

**23232323232323**

An hour later, Haley was helping Lucas straighten his tie.

"I'm nervous Hales. What if I mess this up?" Lucas said shakily

"You love Rachel right?" Haley asked

Lucas nodded.

"And you have enough money in the savings bank for several "I'm sorry" pieces from Tiffany?" Haley asked

Lucas cracked a smile and nodded.

"Then there is no way you can screw this up," Haley said patting his shoulder

"Thanks Buddy," Lucas said hugging her

"Well, if there is going to be another girl replacing me in your heart, I want to make sure you're at least doing it right," Haley joked

"Aww Hales, you know there is plenty of room in this heart for you," Lucas replied

Haley giggled, "There better be,"

Just then Nathan walked in breaking up the moment between friends.

"Wow," Nathan breathed out, "Hales you look great,"

Haley gave a small, hesitant smile and looked down at her simple black dress, "Thanks, but I better go check on Rachel. The way I left things with her, Brooke, and Peyton you could be a widower before you're even married Luke,"

Lucas chuckled, "By all means go then,"

Nathan sighed as she left the room, and it didn't go unnoticed by his older brother.

"What happened little brother? I thought you guys were going to try and be friends," Lucas asked. Even though The group had eavesdropped on Nathan and Haley the day before, it was difficult to hear all the details.

"We were until she broke down yesterday after breakfast. She basically told me all of the things that were bottled up for the past couple of years. She wanted to know why I didn't love her," Nathan paused, " I know it may not seem like it Luke, but I do. I love her so much I don't know what to do without her. It may have taken me three years to realize it, but I want her back more than anything,"

Lucas smiled at his brother's earnest, "Then you've got to fight for her,"

Nathan returned the smile, "That's just what I plan on doing,"

**2323232323**

Fifteen minutes later, Lucas and Nathan walked out onto the altar. Haley was close behind them, with a new addition to her outfit. On top of her dress she had put on one of those tuxedo t-shirts. Lucas saw her and gave Haley a look.

"What? I felt out of place in a dress" She whispered over the laughter that had erupted upon seeing her outfit

"I just hope that you are ready to deal with Rachel's wrath," Lucas warned

Haley smiled, "Believe me, She won't even be looking in my direction,"

Brooke and Peyton walked down the aisle after Lucas' sister Lily, who served as the flower girl. Then the wedding march began. The congregation stood up and watched Rachel walk gracefully down the aisle. Rachel gave a playful glare in Haley's direction about her t-shirt, but then smiled once her eyes settled on Lucas. Rachel reached the altar and took Lucas' hand.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." The priest began

**232323232323**

An hour and a half later, the reception was in full swing. The DJ interrupted the festivities to announce Rachel and Lucas' arrival.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott!"

The crowd clapped and cheered. Haley made her way up to the stage and took the microphone from the DJ, just as Rachel and Lucas took their seats.

"Hi everyone. I know you all know that I am Haley James, but I bet that you didn't know I have some very special jobs today. Not only did I serve as best friend of the bride and groom, I was also co-best person with Lucas' brother Nathan. I would now like to add another title to my resume, and that is wedding singer. Lucas asked me awhile back, if I would sing Rachel's favorite song for them as their first dance. I, of course, accepted while tears were streaming down my face. I believe Lucas made fun of me for quote "being such a girl", but it's worth it to see them here together today. So without further adieu, Rachel this is one of Lucas' gifts to you to celebrate your wedding,"

Rachel and Lucas took the center of the dance floor as the music started.

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you

L is for the way you look at me  
O is for the only one I see  
V is very, very extraordinary  
E is even more than anyone that you adore can

Love is all that I can give to you  
Love is more than just a game for two  
Two in love can make it  
Take my heart and please don't break it  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you  
Love was made for me and you

The crowd clapped for Lucas and Rachel as they kissed at the end of the song. Nathan made his way over to Haley as she got off stage.

"Do you think we could talk?" Nathan asked

Haley sighed, "After Lucas and Rachel leave, I don't want to ruin their day,"

Nathan smiled victoriously, "Alright. How 'bout a dance in the meantime?"

Haley sighed again. Then she eyed the creepy old man coming her way, "Sure, but just to save me from that guy coming over here,"

"It would be my pleasure," Nathan said extending his hand

Nathan and Haley swayed slowly together on the dance floor.

"I never meant to hurt you, Haley," Nathan said into her ear, "That's the last thing I would ever want,"

"You may not have wanted to, but you still did," Haley replied

"I know. I wish there was something I could do to rectify that, but I don't know if there is. I honestly thought that letting you go would be the best for you. I didn't and still don't think I'm worthy of you, but there was never a day that went by that I wasn't thinking of you, or loving you. I love you Haley," Nathan said earnestly

Haley smiled softly, "I ..."

Haley was cut off by a loud, **"OH **_**HELL **_**NO!"** from Rachel

Nathan and Haley whipped their heads around to find Clare strutting towards them like a cat that just ate the canary.

Upon reaching them Clare smiled smugly, "Thanks for keeping and eye on him for me Haley,"

Nathan let out an angry, frustrated breath_"Clare,"_

"I guess that's your answer Nathan. She'll always be there," Haley said sadly before walking away

"**Haley!"** Nathan yelled after her, "Damn it Clare, I thought I was clear yesterday. I **DON'T** want you. I want and have always wanted Haley and you may have just messed it all up for me and her!"

Nathan detached himself from Clare and raced after Haley. He wasn't about to let her get away so easily this time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait----- the next chapter is the last. Thank you so much for all your support and comments!!! 3 Emily**

Chapter 5

Nathan ran through the building trying to find Haley. He seemed to be out of luck, until he realized there was only one place she could be. There was an old balcony on the top floor that overlooked the entire city. Haley used to tell him how much she loved to go up there whenever her parents had parties at the reception hall. Nathan raced up the stairs, taking them three at a time, trying to get up there as fast as humanly possible. Sure enough, once he got to the balcony, there was Haley looking out at the city.

"**HALEY!,"** Nathan cried, almost shouting

Haley jumped about five feet in the air, "Jesus, Mary, and Joseph! _WHAT?_"

Nathan winced, "Sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that. Please let me explain what happened down there,"

"Why?" Haley asked, "I have already realized that you and Clare are Russian spies out to find the next musical prodigy and are using my occupation as a music teacher to find him or her. You are just using our history as a stepping stone and as soon as you have found said prodigy, I'll probably be at the bottom of some river tied to a chair, thinking gee, it would be really nice to have some air right now and damn Lucas for making me come to his wedding,"

"Haley," Nathan said, trying to keep his laughter in

"What?" Haley asked

"I'm not a Russian spy," Nathan replied

"Oh," Haley said quietly, "Well that's nice to know,"

"I am sorry for how that played out downstairs. I didn't know that Clare was coming and I wouldn't want her to. I want you, I've always wanted you," Nathan said

Haley thought for a moment, "Then why be with her for three years?"

Nathan sighed, "Honestly, I don't really know. I guess after you left, I owed it to you to follow through with what I said and no matter how annoying and clingy she got, being with Clare was easier with being alone and dealing with the pain of losing you,"

Haley stayed silent.

"I know that I am entirely to blame for the downfall of everything we had, but I never stopped loving you or wanting to be with you. If you would give me another shot, I will do everything in my power to keep us together. I love you Haley, and I want to be with you," Nathan said stepping closer to her

"But I live in Charlotte," Haley said quietly taking a step towards him

"Doesn't matter," Nathan replied lacing his hands around her waist

"And Clare won't like this," Haley said pulling him closer

"Doesn't matter," Nathan replied bending his head toward her

"And..." Haley began, "I can't think of anything else,"

"Good." Nathan replied.

Nathan captured his lips with hers. As soon as they fused together, Haley felt that familiar heat rush coarse through her veins. The kiss became more and more feverish. Tongues were battling together, air was a second thought, and any space between them was too much.

Haley finally broke away, "You know we are going to have to take this slow, right?"

"I'll do anything you want," Nathan said quickly

"I missed you," Haley said looking into his eyes

"Baby, you have no idea," Nathan replied

"I love you," Haley breathed out, "No matter how much you hurt me I couldn't stop,"

Nathan chuckled, "Bet you that pissed you off,"

Haley scoffed, "You have no idea,"

"For the record, I love you too, so much Hales." Nathan said leaning in for another kiss.

When they broke away, Haley was the first to speak again, "Should we go down and broadcast our news?"

"Nah, we shouldn't take away from Rachel and Lucas' day. Besides, I want to kiss you for awhile longer, I have three years to make up for,"

Haley smiled "You won't hear any objections from me,"

Nathan leaned down and their lips fused in another heated kiss. They kissed each other with all the passion pent up for three years. They were quick to find each other again, but they didn't like moving slow all that much. After all, they loved each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

It had been almost two years since Rachel and Lucas' wedding and a hell of a lot happened. First of all, Haley and Nathan officially began dating. The would talk every night during the week and trade weekends to go visit each other. Five months into their relationship, Haley moved back to Tree Hill, much to Nathan's surprise.

_Flashback_

"_**So what is it like out?" **__Haley asked casually_

"_**I don't know, I guess it's nice,"**__ Nathan replied_

_Haley looked up at the cold, gray sky, __**"I bet you twenty bucks you're wrong. Go outside and check,"**_

_Nathan, never one to back down from a challenge, walked towards the door, __**"You're on, but I am almost positive it's really nice out,"**_

_As soon as Nathan opened the door he dropped the phone, ran down the steps, and scooped Haley into his arms._

"_**It's nice to see you, too," **__Haley mumbled into his shoulder_

"_**What are you doing here? It's Wednesday and I'm supposed to come visit you this weekend,"**__ Nathan said confused, albeit happily confused_

"_**Well rumor has it that Tree Hill Elementary has a new music teacher,"**__ Haley replied slyly_

_Nathan's face broke out in a huge grin and he pulled Haley closer, __**"You have no idea how happy you just made me,"**_

_Flashback End_

Just like any other couple, Nathan and Haley had their ups and downs, but they always worked it out in the end.

_Flashback_

"_**Are you seriously siding with him?"**__ Haley asked angrily _

"_**Baby, I didn't side with him! Lucas said that girls have a slower metabolism than boys and I agreed! It's not like I called you fat,"**__ Nathan said back_

"_**Oh so not only are women inferior to men, but I'm fat now! Nice going, Nathan," **__Haley said before slamming the door to their bedroom_

_Nathan just sighed and stared at the door. He hated the end of the month sometimes. Nathan walked towards the door and opened it slowly. He saw Haley sitting at the edge of the bed crying, and kneeled in front of her._

"_**Baby,"**__ He said softly, wiping away the tear tracks on her face, __**"I'm sorry for what I said, I was wrong. You are light years away from fat. You are the most beautiful woman in the world and I love you,"**_

"_**I love you too," **__Haley mumbled, __**"I guess you aren't wrong if science has proved it to be true,"**_

"_**Thank you,"**__ Nathan said kissing her forehead_

_Flashback End_

But most importantly, a little over a year after the wedding, Nathan and Haley got engaged.

_Flashback_

_Nathan and Haley were walking home from another night out when the heavens opened. Haley laughed and started dancing around._

"_**SINGING IN THE RAIIIN," **__Haley's melodic voice rang out_

_Nathan laughed and picked her up. He spun her around a few times while she laughed. All of the sudden, he stopped and looked at her intensely._

"_**Marry me!"**__ he shouted over the wind and rain_

_Haley's laughter caught in her throat, __**"Are you serious?"**_

_Nathan pulled out a small ring box from his jacket, __**"I've been trying to find the perfect way to ask you for weeks now, and I guess that's time has come. I love you Haley and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to grow old with you, I want a family with you, I want -------"**_

_Nathan was cut off by Haley kissing him passionately. When they broke apart, Nathan chuckled._

"_I'll take that as a yes?"_

_Haley nodded through her tears._

_Nathan pulled her closer and kissed her senseless._

_Flashback End_

It was now Nathan and Haley's wedding day. It had taken a lot to get them there, but they were happy, nervous, and excited to finally be together forever. Haley was putting the finishing touches on her hair when a knock came at the door.

"Let's go bitch, you're holding up the whole ceremony," Rachel said smiling

Haley returned the smile, "I get to it's my wedding, you whore,"

Rachel pointed her finger at Haley, "That's Mrs. Whore to you,"

Haley smiled wider, "I'm going to be Mrs. Bitch soon,"

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, if you ever get your ass up and walk down the aisle!"

Haley got up excitedly, "Let's go then!"

Haley walked out of the room and watched Brooke, Peyton, and Rachel walk down the aisle before her. Then the music began. It was her turn.

'_Here goes nothing,'_ Haley thought

She walked slowly and gracefully down the aisle, never breaking eye contact with Nathan. When she reached the altar, she smiled brightly at Nathan. He took her hand in his and mouthed 'I love you'. She mouthed 'I love you too.'

"Dearly beloved ..." The priest began

**232323232323**

After the ceremony and reception ended, Nathan and Haley were left sitting by themselves in the reception hall. Haley plopped down on Nathan's lap.

"So what's the verdict?" Haley asked smiling

Nathan smiled back, "Well, I had a kick-ass party to celebrate my marriage to the person that I love most in the world, so I'm thinking pretty good,"

Haley kissed him, "Me too. I would like to know, however, what this secret honeymoon that you planned is,"

Nathan smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Haley smacked his arm.

"Hey!" Nathan laughed, "You know if it leaves a mark after 24 hours, it's considered abuse,"

Haley mock glared, "Are you_** trying**_ to be celibate on your wedding night?"

"No!" Nathan said quickly, "I'm just teasing. We have a private beach house on St. Thomas with our names on it, my dear,"

"Are you serious?" Haley shrieked excitedly

Nathan smiled, "Yup,"

"I love you," Haley sighed

"I love you too," Nathan replied before kissing her.

Haley smiled when they broke apart. Despite all the heartache and pain, she and Nathan found their way back to each other. She had truly married one of the best men.

_**That's all folks! Thanks to all who replied and motivated me to continue!**_


End file.
